1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a table structure, and more particularly to a table structure which includes a table top and a foldable frame arrangement enhancing the rigidity of the table top and the torsion-resistance on the table top.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional household furniture, such as dinning table, conference table or other types of work station, etc., in which its table top is made of wood or synthetic wood plank, has the advantageous of being substantively rigid and durable. In particularly, the one important feature of this kind of table which is integrally constructed is that the table is highly resistant to torsion. However, the use of wood plank in this kind of table has the following disadvantages: the material wood plank is heavy, inconvenience for storage and transportation, and has high consumption of wood materials.
Household furniture makes use of contemporary technologies to enable the use of light materials such as plastic for the table top. The use of plastic table top can lower the weight and hence convenience for transportation, however, the rigidity and stability of the table top will be significantly decreased because the strength of this type of plastic table top is very weak. In order to solve the problems and provide sufficient strength to the table top, an additional supporting structure made of metal has to be provided under the table top. Therefore, the cost of manufacture is highly increased and the convenience for transportation is lowered. In addition, since the contemporary technologies generally make use of movable connecting frame for support, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,674 in which the table top is made of plastic, the leg poles of the supporting structure are mounted to the table frame at the bottom of the table top in a movable manner. Since the table frame is located at the bottom of the table top, the supporting structure and the table frame are mounted and positioned in an unsecured manner, thus the supporting structure and the supporting frame do not provide an integral structure to provide protection against the force of torsion while the mounting of supporting structure and supporting frame onto the bottom of the inherently weak table top cannot increase the resistance of the table against torsional force on the table top. This drawback in relation to the effect of torsion becomes prominent and uncovered when the table as a whole is being moved or when a relatively great external force is imposed onto the table top.